


I'll Show You I'm Better

by Youknow235



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Possessive Wade Wilson, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknow235/pseuds/Youknow235
Summary: Wade catches his Baby boy on his knees for Tony Stark and Peter has to be punished ;)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	I'll Show You I'm Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters.

Peter had been spending a lot of time at the Avengers tower recently. Wade knew it was for work and stuff, but he also knew how Peter used to be sweet on Stark. And from the looks he’s seen the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist give his baby boy, Wade would suggest Stark had a thing going for Spidey-boy too. So it didn’t sit right with Wade that Peter was spending so much time there. Peter often spoke of his time in Stark’s workshop alone with him. After telling Peter he didn’t like that, Peter had stormed out of Wade’s apartment and had ignored his calls for the rest of the evening. So, naturally, Wade went and killed a few criminals.

“Honey, I’m home!” Deadpool yelled, in an overly excited tone, into their apartment. “I got us Tacos!”

He strode excitedly into the open living area and placed the tacos on the kitchen counter where he saw a pink sticky note. It read:

_Wade,_

_I’m really sorry, but something’s come up at the tower. I’ll try and be home tonight but it could be quite late. Don’t worry about me._

_Love you,_

_Peter <3_

Wade huffed angrily. How could he have thought Peter was gonna actually spend a night in with him. He’d had enough. He was going to the Avengers tower to find Peter whether he was welcome there or not.

Peter was tinkering with his suit down in Tony’s workshop as the man did the same with Mark… what number was he on now?

“Still seeing Wilson?” Tony asked.

“You know I am.” Peter replied; distracted by what he was doing.

“How’s it going? With him.” Tony looked to him out of the corner of his eye.

Peter was wearing a white tank top and blue skinny jeans which only extenuated his bubble butt. Tony looked him up and down, eyes pausing a seconded longer on his ass.

“Yeah we’re okay. He doesn’t like me spending so much time over here. Especially down here… with you.” Peter turned to Tony.

He leant against the worktop and crossed his arms, smirking at the older man.

“Oh really?” Tony grinned back, stalking over to Peter and caging him with his arms. “You think he has anything to worry about?”

“I dunno.” Peter shrugged. “Probably.”

Their faces were inches apart. Arousal was evident in the deep, brown eyes Peter stared into. Tony leaned down a little further to connect their lips. Opening his mouth, Peter sucked lightly on Tony’s tongue as the older man’s hands squeezed around his waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

“I think he should be worried.” Tony laughed, pulling away from Peter who whined at the absence of Tony’s mouth on his.

“You want something, Doll?” Tony teased.

Peter gave Tony a dirty look as he moved back into the man’s space. Dropping to his knees, Peter’s hands reached up to rub Tony through his jeans.

“When’re you gonna let me fuck you, hm?” Tony asked.

They’d been doing this for a couple of months: Peter staying late at the Avengers tower; making out with Tony; rutting against him till he came in his pants; sucking the older man off in the workshop and other little things. But Tony was yet to actually fuck Peter.

“Or is that still only for your boyfriend?”

“Shut up.” Peter rolled his eyes.

He knew Tony didn’t like him going home to Wade. Their relationship had gone a little dry lately. At first, Peter really _had_ been staying late on patrol and at the tower because he _had_ to. Wade had been going to other cities on missions too, so they hadn’t really been spending much time together. Peter missed him and knew Wade was trying but he needed _someone_ to sate his sexual needs and he knew Tony was interested if the man’s lingering eyes meant anything. His suspicions had been confirmed when Tony backed him against the work bench one time a couple of months ago and proceeded to plant wet kisses up his neck.

That night they’d stayed in the workshop, kissing each other against the wall. Peter ended up cumming in Tony’s mouth, pulling his hair and moaning loudly. And Tony went on to empty his load on Peter’s face as he stood above the boy, admiring his pretty face and brown curls.

Peter was brought from his thoughts by Tony’s hand in his hair, directing his mouth onto his dick that he’d been stroking. Wetly, he licked stripes up Tony’s cock, from base to tip, before he sucked the head into his mouth.

Suddenly, the door to the work shop crashed open. It was Deadpool. Wearing black combat boots, grey joggers and a black jumper with the hood pulled over his head, casting a shadow over his scared face. Peter quickly pushed himself away from Tony’s erection and began spluttering at the sight of his 6’2” boyfriend towering in the door way.

Wade stormed over, anger radiating from every part of him. He lifted Tony by the front of his Black Sabbath T-shirt and slammed him into the wall.

“What. The. Fuck.” Wade growled.

“Wade, let him go!” Peter cried from his left shoulder.

And, after a moment of silence, Wade did. Dropping Tony onto the floor, he spun around and stalked towards Peter. The boy backed up but Wade just followed him until Peter’s back hit the work table, where they assumed the positon that he and Tony had been in minutes previously.

“So this is what you get up to when you’re here working, hm?” Wade spat. “To think I trusted you. I trusted you alone with a guy you used to fancy! Maybe I _am_ the stupid one.”

“Wade, please –” Tears began brimming in his hazel eyes.

“No! You don’t get to talk. How many guys have you got on your knees for behind my back huh? You fucking whore. Or is Stark just special.” Wade’s voice went sickly sweet. “Is he special to you, Petey?” Then it switched to his dark, threatening and terrifying ‘Deadpool’ voice. “I’ll fucking kill him right in front of you.”

“Deadpool!” Tony shouted. “Get away from him. I could call all of the Avengers right now.”

“Oooo get all your little friends on me.” Wade’s laugh was devoid of all humour. “It doesn’t matter. We’re leaving.”

Wade pulled Peter by the arm and led him to the workshop door.

“You’re not taking him anywhere.” Tony raised his hand which was now clad in his Ironman glove.

Wade’s eyes passed from Tony to Peter and back to Tony.

“Tony, it’s okay!” Peter cried and continued being dragged by Wade out the door, out the tower and thrown into the car.

Wade drove… very fast; definitely over the speed limit. Peter was frightened and Wade was fuming. The air was thick with tension as both just stared straight ahead.

“How long?” Wade growled.

“Wh- What?” Peter stuttered.

“How _fucking_ long?” He hissed.

“About t- two months.” Peter muttered but Wade heard.

The mercenary let out another humourless laugh. “Wow.” He shook his head in dismay. “Two months... What did I do, hm? Why am I not enough?”

Peter looked over to his boyfriend and saw Wade’s eyes glistening and red.

“Wade, you _are_ enough.” Peter tried to convince him.

“Then why?” His voice broke.

“I…” Peter trailed off. “I don’t know.” He hung his head.

A lump had formed in his throat and the tears began to leak again.

“Well there must be a reason.” Wade scoffed. “There must be a reason why you got on your knees for someone other than your boyfriend. So tell me, Peter Parker, is it coz he’s good looking? You want pretty Stark, with his luscious brown locks, smooth tanned skin and stupid goatee?”

“That’s- That’s not-” Peter was staring at Wade with begging eyes.

“What then?” He roared, turning to Peter as they stopped outside their apartment complex.

“I… We were just…” Peter took a deep breath. “You’re always gone-”

“Oh,” Wade said in a sarcastically understanding way “I get it! It’s my fault, right?”

“No, Wa-”

“Oh, okay,” Wade interrupted again, “so when I’m out of town you can fuck whoever you want?”

“I didn’t fuck him!” Peter screamed.

He got out the car and stormed up to the apartment, Wade hot on his heels.

They reached their apartment door and Peter quickly unlocked it with his key as Wade stood close behind him silently seething. As the door opened, Wade pushed Peter through the door with a rough hand on the nape of his neck. The door slammed and Wade forced Peter against it. He turned his head so his cheek was pressed against the door and Wade was pressed against his back.

“Tell me, Peter, tell me everything you and _Stark,_ ” he spat the name with venom, “did together, all those times you told me not to worry while you were down in his little work shop, ‘tinkering’ with his ‘goods’! You’re gonna tell me everything.”

“I just sucked him off a-and he sucked me off and we-we kissed. Just stuff like that!” Peter whimpered as Wade pulled his head so his neck was arched and his head rested on Wade’s shoulder.

“ _Just?_ Oh yeah, coz that’s _nothing_.” He spat.

“Please, Daddy. I’m sorry!” Peter sobbed, hands clawing at the door as Wade tightened his grip in the boys hair.

“You sure Stark isn’t your new Daddy?”

“He’s not!” Peter shouted. “I’m sorry!”

“Yeah,” Wade spun him round to face him and began pushing on his shoulders, “show me how sorry you are. Use your mouth for me like you used it for him.”

“Stop mentioning him.” Peter pleaded.

“You gonna tell me what to do now?” He pushed Peter down until the boy was on his knees, back still against the door. “You don’t get to talk, Baby boy.”

Wade pulled down his joggers to mid-thigh and pulled his soft dick out of his boxers.

“Open.” He ordered.

Guiding his dick into Peter’s mouth, the boy looked up at him with big doe eyes and whimpered as Wade’s hardening cock reached the back of his throat. He felt Peter’s tongue dancing up the underside of his dick as his cheeks hollowed. Wade was fully hard now, thrusting shallowly into _his_ boy’s mouth.

“Is Stark’s dick bigger than mine?” Wade asked.

He pulled out of Peter’s mouth and began jerking in front of his face. Peter shook his head indignantly, unshed tears sparkling in his hazel eyes.

“Words.” Wade demanded.

“No, Daddy. You’re bigger than Mr. Stark.”

“Is that what you called him when you were on your knees for him?” Wade lightly hit his wet cock on Peter’s blushing cheek.

“N-no, Daddy.” Peter sniffed, bottom lip sticking out and quivering in a pout.

“Tongue out.” Wade ordered.

Peter stuck his tongue out for Wade to tap his dick on before thrusting it back into his throat. The boy choked as he stayed on his knees, taking the rough throat fucking from Wade. Desperately, Peter’s nails raked down Wade’s thighs in an effort to make him ease up on his thrusts, but he didn’t. The older man pushed deep into Peter’s mouth and paused there. He waited until the blush on Peter’s face began to darken before he rubbed his thumb on the boys throat, feeling his own cock situated there. Finally, he pulled out to let Peter breathe and splutter.

While he recovered, Wade yanked him back up and threw him so he was bent over the couch. His ass was in the air when Wade pulled his jeans and boxers down to reveal two pale, hairless globes of flesh. Spreading the cheeks apart, Wade inspected Peter’s hole closely.

“He really didn’t fuck this hole did he?” Wade snarled.

“No, Sir.” Peter yelped as a large hand came down on his bared skin in a harsh smack.

“Why not?” He sneered.

“I-I dunno. I didn’t want him to.” Peter buried his face in the sofa.

“You didn’t wanted to? I bet _he_ did though, right?” Peter nodded in response, “So why didn’t you let him?”

“Only you can fuck me, Wade.” It was barely a whisper, but Wade caught it.

A slight warmth brewed in Wade’s stomach for the first time all night. Peter was still his, he still preferred him. Stark was nothing to him but a quick way to get off. It still hurt that Peter would turn to someone else especially when he _was_ in town, but this was progress he guessed.

“It’s still my little hole then.”

“Yes, Daddy. Just yours.” Peter whined as Wade traced a finger round his puckered entrance.

“Strip.” Wade instructed, “Everything off.”

Quickly, Peter obeyed, removing every item of clothing and despotising it onto the floor. Wade sat down and patted his lap. Peter moved to straddle him but Wade pulled him roughly so he was laid over him, ass in the air.

Wade’s hand laid a hard smack on Peter’s right ass cheek and left a bright red print and a hot burn in its place.

“How many do you think?” Wade pondered.

“I- I dunno?” Peter stammered.

“30? I think you’re right. Well done, Peter.” He praised sarcastically with a condescending ruffle of Peter’s hair. “Count out loud, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter whimpered.

And they began.

SMACK. Heat bloomed in Peter’s ass. It wasn’t painful yet, but he knew Wade didn’t spank him as hard as he _could_ and that it would be getting a whole lot more intense very soon.

“One.”

SMACK. Wade hit the exact same place again and it stung like a bitch. He rubbed Peter’s reddening cheek and squeezed hard. It brought a squeak from the boy whose hips jolted into Wade’s thick, muscled thigh.

“Two.”

They went on like that for a few minutes. Wade would pause every now and then to admire his handy work; Peter’s burning, red ass.

“How’s it feel, Petey?” Wade asked, raking his nails over Peter’s scarlet skin.

“Hurts.” He sobbed as he buried his face in his arms.

“Yeah?” Wade smirked and hit Peter again.

SMACK.

“Twenty-Twenty one. Daddy plea-” Peter’s plea was cut off by numerous hits in quick succession across both cheeks echoed by Peter’s counting of “Twenty two, Twenty three, Twenty four, Twenty five.”

“Good boy.” Wade said, pleased, “Only five more now, Baby boy.”

Peter nodded and received the final five spanks. He was a mess by the end; ass red and blotchy, cheeks tear stained and dick hard as nails.

Wade sat Peter up and made his straddle his lap. He cuddled the crying boy close and Peter gripped the back of his hoodie tightly in balled fists. With his face buried in Wade’s neck, Peter’s hips began rutting into Wade’s semi hard cock.

“Something you want, Baby?” Wade asked huskily directly into Peter’s ear.

“Please-“ Peter’s voice broke.

“Please, what?” Wade pushed.

“Please,” Peter took a deep breath and released it, “make me yours again, Wade.”

That’s all the prompting Wade needed. He scooped Peter into his toned arms and went to their room where he deposited the boy onto their bed. Wade ripped off his remaining clothes and covered Peter with his body. Their lips connected roughly and Wade’s teeth sunk into Peter’s plush bottom lip, drawing out a whimper. They both tasted blood as they continued to kiss. Wade’s hands ran over every inch of Peter’s body while the smaller man’s arms were wrapped around his neck, keeping his daddy close.

Wade thrust his tongue into Peter’s mouth, trying to replace the feeling of Stark’s tongue in his boy’s mouth with his. He knew, by Peter’s reaction, that he’d learnt his lesson and a situation like this would never happen again. But Peter still had a lot of making up to do before Wade could truly forgive him and put it all in the past.

Flipping Peter onto his stomach, Wade pulled the white cheeks apart to stare at his hole again. He gathered spit in his mouth to drop it directly onto Peter’s entrance and the boy whined at the feel of it. Wade used his thumb to spread his spit and then pushed it into Peter’s hole. He pushed back on Wade’s thumb, trying to get it deeper inside him but Wade just retracted his hand and delivered a swift smack onto the already burning ass. Peter hissed at the contact.

“Fetch the lube like a good boy.” Wade said mockingly.

Peter did as he was told and handed Wade the lube before getting on his hands and knees again. Wade squirted the lube directly onto Peter’s hole, knowing full well how cold and shocking it would be and he revelled in the strained noise that made its way out of Peter’s throat. Thick, long fingers entered Peter and had him moaning as they rubbed against his prostate. Again, he tried pushing back on the fingers but Wade held him still with his other hand.

“You’re not allowed to move. You only get what I give you, understand.” Wade growled.

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter muttered as he buried his face in the sheets.

Suddenly, Wade began quickly thrusting two fingers in and out of Peter. The boy became a moaning mess again, trying with all his strength to stay still. As abruptly as Wade’s fingering began, it stopped. He pulled his fingers completely out and Peter whined at the loss.

Wade dropped more lube onto Peter’s ass and wiped the remanence from his hand onto his own cock. He tapped it on Peter’s entrance and the boy adjusted his legs so his ass was presented higher in the air for Wade. He pushed the head of his dick into Peter’s waiting hole only to pull out again.

Wade could see Peter’s hands balled into fists, almost ripping the bed sheets. He knew how easily teasing riled up his boy and he loved it. Watching Peter squirm and become restless, begging to be fucked was one of Wade’s favourite sights.

He rubbed the head of his cock around Peter’s entrance and up and down between his cheeks before he pushed all the way in; balls deep. Then he pulled all the way out and stroked a thumb over Peter’s twitching hole. Peter sobbed. He was so desperate for it and Wade was finding it so hard to control himself.

“How you feeling, Petey?” Wade asked in a sing song voice, glad his own need for the boy didn’t make itself evident in his voice.

His only response was the sobs racking through his body.

“Awh, don’t worry, Baby, we’ll get to it soon.” Wade smirked. “You gonna cheat on me again?”

“No, never, Wade, I promise.” Peter wailed and shook his head frantically.

“I know you won’t.” Wade said as he thrust home.

He kept up a fast, brutal pace, his own balls hitting Peter’s. Peter was almost screaming in pleasure and Wade knew it was only a matter of time before the boy came. He forced Peter’s head to the bed with a rough hand in his hair. Placing one foot flat on the bed while staying on the other knee, Wade pushed even harder and deeper into Peter’s pliant body.

“Wa-Wade,” Peter gasped out urgently.

“What’s the matter, Baby boy?” Wade asked as he slipped a hand down to fondle Peter’s balls.

“I-I’m gonna cum.” He whined.

He cried out indignantly as he felt Wade’s hand tighten painfully around the base of his cock, successfully bringing him away from the edge. Peter slammed his head into the bed angrily in disappointment and Wade slowed his thrusts.

“Awh, did you think I was going to let you cum? After you’ve been such a bad boy?” Wade mocked. “Silly little Peter.” He laughed almost evilly.

Pulling Peter’s head back by his hair, Wade picked up the pace again and bit into Peter’s exposed neck. He pulled out and turned Peter over to face him. Sweat wet Peter’s adorable brown curls and stuck them to his forehead. Wade pushed his hair out of his face and entered Peter’s hole again.

They moaned in unison and Wade began fucking him softly; slowly and deeply, the way that drove Peter insane. He could feel every inch of Wade fill him until he hit his prostate that sent Peter crazy. He was squirming beneath Wade, hips stuttering in an attempt to increase the speed as well as get any friction he could on his dick.

Wade placed a hand on Peter’s throat before he began thrusting into Peter wildly. Shouts flowed out of Peter’s lips as his eyes rolled back from the surprise bursts of pleasure. Wade could feel himself getting close and he knew Peter would be feeling the same again. The way his cock was twitching against his stomach was a tell-tale sign. Cheeky Peter, not telling him he was close because he knew Wade would stop him.

Just in time, Wade gripped Peter’s dick again, stopping cum from spurting from the tip. Peter cried in distress, tears pouring from his eyes.

“You’re gonna feel this for a week, you know that. Won’t be able to walk or sit without thinking of me – fuck – You’re so pretty when you cry.” Wade murmured, staring down at Peter’s sweat drenched body and contorted face.

Peter draped his arm over his face to hide his crying but Wade just grabbed both of his wrists in both hands and held them above his head. Peter looked so open and fucked. Wade smirked down at him as he pushed deep and stayed there, watching as Peter moved to get away from the constant pressure on his prostate.

“Stay.” Wade hissed, pulling out slightly and pushing on Peter’s wrists for emphasis on what he meant.

Wade moved his hand away from restraining the boy and pulled Peter’s legs so they were hooked over his shoulders. He moved steadily in and out of Peter, aiming for that sensitive spot with every stroke. His orgasm was creeping up on him though and Wade knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.

He thrust into him for a few more minutes before he leaned forwards to touch his lips to Peter’s open, panting mouth. Peter was barely responsive as Wade sucked on his bottom lip and slipped his tongue in his mouth.

“No one will fuck you as good as I do.” Wade whispered against Peter’s puffy lips and the boy nodded, eyes glassy.

Wade pushed himself back up and fucked into Peter quickly for a couple of minutes, hand tight around Peter’s cock to stop his orgasm. He kept going, in and out, even as ropes of cum shot from his dick deep inside Peter.

“Daddy.” Peter moaned out at the feeling of Wade’s seed coating his inner walls and bared his neck.

Leaning down again, Wade bit softly at Peter’s neck. He kissed him sweetly before he pulled out and went to get a cloth to clean them both.

When he entered their room, he saw Peter spread out on the bed right where Wade left him. He wiped them both clean then lay next to Peter.

“You’re all mine, Peter. Don’t forget that.”

He heard a whine from the boy and looked over to see his face screwed up in pain.

“What’s the matter?” Wade asked pulling Peter into his arms.

“Hurts.” Was all Peter cried.

Wade glanced down at Peter’s erection. It was red and his balls looked sore and heavy. He let out a huff and said:

“Fine, you can cum.”

Peter shook his head. “I’ve been bad.”

“But you’re in pain.” Wade tilted Peter’s head to look at him.

Maintaining eye contact, Wade wrapped a hand around Peter’s dick and began stroking at a moderate pace.

“Does it hurt?”

Peter shook his head and his eyes slid shut with pleasure as he bit his lip to contain his whimpers.

“Eyes on me.” Wade commanded and Peter followed his orders.

It didn’t take long for Peter to be squirming in his arms. Wade swiped a thumb over the wet tip and it had Peter cumming.

“There’s a good boy.” Wade comforted, coaxing more cum out of Peter’s cock.

“Thank you.” Peter whispered. “I am really sorry, Wade. It will never happen again. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
